UWE: Blackest Night
The Blackest Night was a professional wrestling storyline in Ultimate Wrestling Entertainment (UWE) that ran from October 25, 2010 to January 30, 2011. The storyline was based off of the DC Universe comic series of the same name. History During the main event of the October 25, 2010 episode of Monday Night Brawl, the arena fell into darkness. The power outage lasted throughout the remainder of the show, with the only source of light being a spotlight shining on three figures on the stage. It was revealed to be Nekron, Black Hand, and the former Guardian of the Universe, Scar. As the crowd was puzzled by this, Black Hand spoke the oath: "The Blackest Night falls from the skies "The darkness grows as all light dies "We crave your hearts and your demise "By my black hand, the dead shall rise!" Then, a casket rose from the stage through a cloud of smoke and was instantly struck with a bolt of lightning. After a moment had passed, the lid of the casket rose, revealing the decaying corpse of Alexander "Abel" Belison, who now possessed a Black Lantern ring. The show ended when Abel's eyes suddenly opened, revealing white lifeless orbs. The following Sunday on October 31, 2010 at Trick-or-Bleed, the arena fell into darkness again during the UWE Omega Championship match between then-champion Ichigo Kurosaki and challenger Charlie Araya. The word "Rise" echoed throughout the arena, then the arena was lit again. In the ring in between Kurosaki and Araya stood Black Hand and Black Lantern Abel. The two then began to viciously assault the exhausted athletes, but Ichigo somehow managed to roll away to safety. After delivering three fatal Blackouts to the wounded Araya, he laid motionless on the mat. Black Hand would then place a Black Lantern Ring of Death on the Araya. The ring then announced for "Charles Araya of Earth" to "rise." Araya then sat up, possessing lifeless eyes and a more Black Lantern friendly attire. Nekron and Scar would then appear in the ring and Nekron informed the UWE of what was going on. "We are here…for your hearts…and your championships. We will claim them both and make this company…our new home." Over the course of November, the Black Lantern Corps would grow in size, as more and more of the UWE roster would be attacked and converted to Black Lanterns themselves. It wasn't until November 15, 2010 that the Lantern finally obtained a championship belt when Cole MacGrath (corrupted by Evil Karma) defeated Hope the Hedgehog for the UWE High Flyin' Championship, the Black Lanterns appeared in the ring and went on the attack. They placed the black ring onto his finger and the new champion was then a member of the undead Corps. The following week, another champion fell victim to the Corps; after winning a non-title match on the November 22, 2010 episode of Monday Night Brawl, then-UWE Queen's Champion Dollface was assaulted and inducted by the Corps. Two more champions fell victim at WarZone on November 28, 2010 as Broly, after defeating Spin the Hedgehog for the UWE Galaxy Championship, was then assaulted and forced to wear the ring on his finger; then after successfully defending his UWE X-Treme Championship, Needles "Sweet Tooth" Kane suffered the same fate as Broly. It was then that Black Hand announced their next move that the UWE Duo Champions "will be the next to fall, when our personally elected tag team defeats them tomorrow night." The words would then come to pass the next night, when then-UWE Duos Champions Ratchet and Jak met their opponents, Black Lanterns Alien Xenomoprh #13, and Predator Long Fang. After having fought a long hard battle, the champions fell to the much larger and skilled opponents. The other Lanterns would then rush to the ring and inducted the former champions. Attempting to save them from the Corps, Ichigo Kurosaki rushed to the ring and started to battle with the Lanterns. Unfortunately, the numbers game got the better of him and he was overpowered. Thankfully, rushing to his aid was the band of Kratos, Nathan Drake, Light Yagami, Isaac Clarke, Cole MacGrath, and Nariko. The makeshift team managed to fend off against the Lanterns and save Ichigo. The new team then decided that they had to band the remaining half of the UWE roster together and take out the Black Lantern Corps. Over the next few weeks, the UWE roster fended off against the invading Black Lanterns. The roster sought to protect Ichigo the most, for he was the last remaining UWE Champion. It was then that the roster was visited by an outside source, Green Lantern Hal Jordon, who gave the team advise on how to defeat the Black Lanterns. He told them that they would need the power of the other Lantern Power Rings to stand a chance. It was then that he delivered the ring of Will to Isaac Clarke and he was appointed as a member of the Green Lantern Corps, for his fearlessness in the midst of danger. Eventually, the other Power Rings would find their way to each of the team mates. Kratos received the ring of Rage and was inducted into the Red Lantern Corps, for the hate and rage that controlled his very being. Light Yagami received the yellow ring of Fear and was inducted into the SInestro Corps. for having instilled great fear as Kira. Cole MacGrath received the ring of Hope and was inducted into the Blue Lantern Corps, for having great hope for what he could do for humanity. Nariko received the violet ring of Love and was inducted into the Star Sapphire Corps, for loving and protecting her clan even when she was banished from it. Nathan Drake eventually received the ring of Avarice and was temporarily elected as a member of the Orange Lantern Corps, after Hal Jordon conviences the only member of the Corps, Larfleeze, that if they could defeat the Black Lanterns with one, that he would have a better chance of stealing the championships for himself. He chose Nathan Drake due to his love of treasure hunting. Ichigo Kurosaki disappeared for a week, then reappeared with the ring of Compassion as a member of the Indigo Tribe. He was inducted for his compassion for others. With him, he brought news that he had sensed that Abel's soul was looking for its original body and was coming for it. The allied team of Lanterns confronted the Black Lanterns and demanded that they each received a match to determine the fate of the titles and the Corps. Nekron decided to grant their request and more if they agreed to their term. If the Black Lantern Corps won the main event, the entire UWE would be theirs. The team agreed to the term set. Blue Lantern Cole MacGrath challenged Black Lantern Cole MacGrath to a match for the High Flyin' Championship. Star Sapphire Nariko challenged Black Lantern Dollface to a Ladder Match for the Queen's Championship. Sinestro Corps Light Yagami and Orange Lantern Nathan Drake challenged Black Lanterns Long Fang and #13 to a Street Fight for the Duos Championships. And finally, Green Lantern Isaac Clarke, Red Lantern Kratos and Indigo Tribe Ichigo Kurosaki challenged Black Lanterns Broly and Sweet Tooth, and Black Hand to a Six Man Tag Team Hell In A Cell Elimination Match for the Galaxy, X-Treme, Omega Championships and the fate of the Corps and UWE. Before Black Hand could accept, the lights went off in the arena again. When they come back on, everyone was shocked to find a second Abel possessing the White Lantern Ring of Life standing in front of the Black Lantern Corps. Black Hand and White Lantern Abel stared eye to eye. White Lantern Abel then spoke "Eight Man Tag…and I want back…what you have stolen from me." White Lantern Abel's eyes then traced over to Black Lantern Abel's, as Black Hand nodded in agreement. At Brightest Day, Blackest Night on January 30, 2011, the two alliances collided. Blue Lantern Cole MacGrath defeated Black Lantern Cole MacGrath for the High Flyin' Championship, after nailing a Shooting Star Press and pinning him for the three count. Black Lantern Dollface successfully defended her Queen's Championship against Star Sapphire Nariko in a Ladder Match. Orange Lantern Nathan Drake and Sinestro Corps Light Yagami defeated Black Lanterns Long Fang and #13 for the Duos Championships. After winning, Orange Lantern Nathan Drake snatched both belts for himself, claiming: "My titles! I did most of the work! I'm the Duos Champions!" The Orange Lantern ring would then leave Nathan Drake and return to its original master, Larfleeze, allowing Drake to return to normal. In the main event of the evening, all eight men entered the Cell, and all hell broke loose. Green Lantern Isaac Clarke managed to eliminate Broly after nailing a Frontflip Piledriver. Green Lantern Clarke would then be eliminated by Black Lantern Sweet Tooth after a thunderous Chokeslam. Black Lantern Sweet Tooth would then tap out to Red Lantern Kratos after being placed in a Torture Rack. Black Lantern Abel managed to eliminate Red Lantern Kratos after a Blackout. After being Tombstoned by White Lantern Abel, Black Lantern Abel was eliminated. White Lantern Abel is eliminated immediately after by a devastating Jawbreaker from Black Hand. It was then down to Black Hand and Indigo Tribe Ichigo Kurosaki. The two went at it for quite some time in the Cell, not knowing who would win. Eventually, Indigo Tribe Kurosaki shifted the momentum into his favor when he Speared Black Hand through the Cell wall. The match ended after Kurosaki delivered another Spear to Black Hand inside of the ring and got the three count. The remaining UWE roster rushed to the ring to celebrate the victory, as the Black Lanterns are reverted back to their normal living forms. Black Hand, Nekron and Scar left the UWE and have never returned. Aftermath Reception Trivia